


Undone

by Helvenika (madamoiselle_mischief)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Core!Frisk AU, Drama, Family, Gen, Reader Is Frisk, Sad, such feels much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_mischief/pseuds/Helvenika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After countless happy endings resetting themselves, Sans decides he can't take it anymore and tries to end you, permanently - without the risk of you Resetting or Reloading. What better option is there than dropping you in the Core?</p><p>Little did both of you know that this is going to be your undoing. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK THE AU OUT FIRST, GUYS
> 
> Dedicated to Doku, for creating an awesome AU and to the Punmasters, for graciously accepting me as Core!Frisk. Thanks, guys :D

"Well, I hope I am not keeping you. Frisk, see you around."

 

You watched as Toriel smiled sadly and waved good-bye before turning on her heel and hurried on her way.You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding as you watch her large figure melt into the foliage. A part of you wanted to reach out and call her, to tell her you take back what you said and that you truthfully wanted to live with her, but you planted your feet on the ground and clenched your fists at your sides.

 

 _But I have to see this through._ You thought determinedly. _I have to know how to live on my own this time._

 

Instead, you gazed at the blazing sunset sky, watching as the golden light crowned the mountains and touched the lands. You sighed contentedly , feeling as if the very sunlight itself was warming your tired soul.

 

The Underground was freed and you had saved all of your friends. Well, except for one, but you did not want dwell in that right now. You had gone through a lot, and while it was very rewarding, it was most certainly tiring.

 

Especially when you have gone through it for the 22nd time.

 

One might think that it's insane to repeat the same thing for dozens of times, but you found out each timeline was different from the other — granted, some runs were almost entirely the same, but there was always a small change that fascinated you. You were determined to discover every nook and cranny of the Underground, listen to every new dialogues and conversations and uncover every bit of its secrets. And of course, you were most especially determined to save that one friend that you ever couldn't.

 

You sat on the ground and continued looking at the horizon as you reminisced your past runs.

 

It's fun to spend time with your friends, especially if it's like meeting them for the first time. Sure, a few of them were somehow aware of the runs, but that just makes it easier. You could never get tired of having that silly date with Papyrus or having that cooking lesson with Undyne. You always love it when you nerded out with Alphys, or ate that awesome cinnamon-butterscotch pie that Toriel baked. And of course, it was always funny when Sans pranked you or when you looked at Asgore's reaction towards anime.

 

A small voice in your head disrupted your cheery memories — not Chara's, but your own conscience — and warned you that you were playing god. Abusing power is always bad a thing (look where Flowey had gotten himself when he absorbed the human souls).

 

 _But_ , you argued with yourself, I'm not resetting to kill, _I just wanna spend time with my friends! I don't wanna let go.._. You stared at your now wrinkled shirt. Your hands have been twisting themselves on the your front. You unclenched them and took a deep breath.

 

Deep down, you know why. _You don't wanna let go, because you're afraid they'll leave you alone._ The same small voice murmured, _You know, they'll abandon you, one by one. Just give it a few years—_

 

You shook these thoughts away. _Anyway, I'm not hurting anyone. Besides, if anything goes wrong, **I can just reset, right?**_

 

You nodded once to reassure yourself, before standing up. You were smoothing out your top and brushing dirt of your clothes when you hear something snapping behind you. It was the first time you chose not to live with Toriel, and you had no idea what was going to happen next, but somehow you knew who was the one beside you.

 

You turned, grinning expectantly. Sure enough, Sans was standing behind you, his hands stuffed deep in his jacket pockets. However, the smile slowly slid off your face when you took in the tell-tale fists bulging his pockets, his stiff and hunched posture...

 

... and the haunted look in his dark, empty eye sockets.

 

You froze. "S-Sans...?" You called out soft and hesitant. The warmth of the sunlight was gone now, and a lone breeze ruffled your hair and rustled some leaves. "I-Is everything alright?"

 

As you watched as Sans ambled forward, you thought about how the word 'plastered' is appropriate for the grin on his face — it was there, wide as ever, but it looked so wrong paired with his darkened eyes and lifeless shuffle. A cold dread trickled down your spine and you resisted the urge to shiver and run away.

 

"Kiddo." The carefree tone in his voice was gone, replaced by a deep kind of weariness. " We both know we ain't fooling anybody. Let's stop playing games. "

 

Confusion knotted your brows and uneasiness clawed at your stomach. "I don't understand." You whispered, clutching tightly the hem of your shirt. "What—"

 

"You know what I'm talking about. Or maybe you don't. Maybe you've done this thing so many times, it just became second nature to you."

 

You frowned. _What was he—?_

 

Sans shrugged. "I don't know about you, kid. But to someone without determination, resetting a perfectly good ending just to repeat the same long experience again and again kinda takes the life outta ya."

 

You could feel his empty eyes swallowing you accusatingly, as a cold sliver of uneasiness slipped in your chest. It crept all over you until you were numb with fear and your mind had sunk into a horrible realization.

 

_Sans was aware of your Resets._

 

He was aware that you had been reliving your adventures. And all this time, while it seemed to that you were fondly rereading a worn storybook, to him, you've just been ripping the happy endings off of them and selfishly sticking the pages in wherever you wanted. All these time, you've just been chaining them to yourself, manipulating them, and toying with them like Flowey did.

 

Except, your determination was exceedingly more powerful than Flowey's.

 

Who knows when you'll get bored of the peace _and Reset to do horrible things, just for the sake of **excitement?**_

 

You started to feel sick—your hands had grown cold and your knees had turned weak. Your heart was thumping hard in your chest and it was getting hard to breathe.

 

"S-Sans," You choked. "I had no idea. I'm sor--"

 

"Are you, really?" He cut in, his tone caught in bitterness and despair. It's as if he wants to believe you, but he's far too hurt to do so. "How can I trust you on that? How do I know you're not a gonna pull a Reset later, huh? Buddy, do you have any idea how it feels?"

 

He laughed, but it was empty and scary, not like him at all. _And it's all your fault._

 

"Yeah, you just said you don't." He raised a trembling hand.

 

The last thing that registered in your fear-stricken mind was a flash of dark blue light and gravity slamming you to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a study actually...I haven't written for so long and my characterization sucks. When I nail the characters right, I might create an RP blog, should I go for it??
> 
> So yeah, Chapter 2's in progress, but since my Finals are approaching, it might not come up soon enough -- I apologize in advance 3 Oh yeah, and I haven't got a Beta so, please bear with my typos and other flaws. Feel free to comment and criticize, I want to improve :)
> 
> Anyway, when our break comes, I'll do my best to upload soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
